


Тайное имя

by medichka_shani



Category: Elfquest, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mini, Ratings: R, Retelling, Romance, Soulmates, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о том, как херово тем, у кого соулмейт в каноне</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайное имя

— Ты должна проявлять стойкость, — учит ее владыка.

В его голосе — холод завернутой в бархат стали. Тауриэль вслушивается в шелест шагов, шуршание волочащейся по теплым древесным полам ткани, звяканье окованных металлом ножен. Трандуил садится в высокое кресло, серебряная парча течет с подлокотников, собирается складками у колен. Тауриэль припала бы к этим коленям, спрятала бы лицо в складках, попросила бы помощи…

Если бы не видела в глазах владыки скрытое за сочувствием равнодушие.

— Я сделаю все, чтобы побороть эту слабость, — говорит она сквозь зубы. И, уже стоя под аркой входа, слышит:  
— Леголас спрашивал о тебе. Я заверил, что ты поступаешь благоразумно.

Тауриэль передергивает, внутри волной поднимаются жар и обида.

— Вы так любезны, владыка. Особенно теперь, когда можно не опасаться, что Леголас начнет заглядывать мне в глаза.

Когда она выходит, ладони у нее мокрые от собственной дерзости, а ноги подкашиваются, и каждый шаг по спиральной лестнице эхом отдается в голове, в которой незнакомый голос повторяет чужое имя.

***

— Самое отвратительное, что те трое упорно именуют себя гномами!

Леголос бьет себя по колену, бессильно отворачивается.

Тауриэль прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть его, такого красивого и такого расстроенного сейчас. Она лежит на застеленной мягчайшими шкурами кушетке, нераздетая и в сапогах, и чувствует, как горит под одеждой кожа, как липнут к вискам пряди волос. Под веками будто дрожит мелкая золотая паутина, и сквозь эту паутину Тауриэль мерещится чужое лицо.

Она пробует рассматривать узоры коры над головой. Узоры не помогают.

— Но ведь в них на самом деле течет кровь обоих народов. Возможно, они даже не знали, что вожди этого гномьего колена… Не совсем гномы.   
— Дубощит знал, — неохотно говорит Леголас. Ловит взгляд Тауриэль, пожимает плечами. – Так сказал отец. И он посмел притащиться в лес! И притащить с собой…  
— Леголас, — обрывает его Тауриэль, и, когда он замолкает на полуслове, пожимает плечами. — Никто не виноват, что так получилось. Это случайность.  
— Это Предназначение! — перебивает он ее, и за вспышкой гнева на его лице Тауриэль видит затаенную боль. – От которого не отрекаются. Оно выбрало тебя и этого… Полу-гнома. Хорошо хоть, не варга! Не орка!  
— Леголас. 

Она приподнимается, кладет руки ему на плечи, ведет ладонями по гладкой прохладной коже, заглядывает в ясные глаза, такие же светлые и прозрачные, как глаза его отца-короля. И ловит себя на том, что не чувствует ничего. 

Ей больше не хочется расчесывать пальцами его волосы, и сердце не бьется сильнее, когда его губы оказываются рядом. 

— Ничего пока еще не произошло, — строго прибавляет она, успокаивая скорее себя, не его. — Я вполне способна с этим справляться.  
— Ты не сможешь, — он высвобождается и смотрит на нее сверху вниз, и ее ранит сквозящая в его взгляде жалость – непритворная, в отличие от взгляда его отца, но такая раздражающе обреченная, словно он разговаривает с покойницей. – Не сможешь долго противиться зову. Ты Предназначена этому грязному гному, а он – тебе. 

Тауриэль вспыхивает, скатывается с ложа, резкими движениями застегивает на бедрах тяжелый пояс. Ножны бьют по голенищу сапога. Привычный вес оружия приносит больше успокоения, чем звон ручьев, протекающих через дворец, и шепот листьев в древесных чертогах.

— Куда ты? – Леголас смотрит с тревогой.  
— Пойду, обойду нижние темницы, — говорит Тауриэль. – Пока я еще способна исполнять свои обязанности. Пока меня не сразило тягой отдаться тому полукровке прямо через решетку.  
— Тауриэль!

Она видит, что Леголас потрясен и сконфужен, но не собирается его щадить.

— Почему-то вы все за меня решаете, — с горечью говорит она. – Ты, твой отец… Этот гном. Как будто у меня нет ни мыслей, ни чувств, ни силы воли. Но твой отец хотя бы сам испытывал Предназначение. Ты же всего лишь повторяешь с чужих слов.  
— Прости меня, Тауриэль, — говорит Леголас, и в его голосе – стыд и мука. – Прости. Я ждал… Я надеялся на "запечатление" с тобой.  
— Я знаю. Я тоже ждала, — говорит она шепотом, прежде чем торопливо выйти. 

***

— Ты пришла!

Он прижимается к прутьям решетки. Смотрит тоскливым и жадным взглядом. Тауриэль проглатывает просящееся на язык колкое слово, выпрямляет спину, медленно подходит к пленнику. Она поклялась быть стойкой, но должна хорошенько запомнить того, кто принес в ее жизнь столько смятения.

Он красивый — для гнома, конечно. Красота его грубая, точно скульптор, высекший его из камня, поторопился и сделал свою работу небрежно. Крупные черты лица, зачерненные нижние веки, густые брови, пробивающаяся над верхней губой черная щетина. И веселый подвижный рот, сыплющий непристойностями, и блестящие дерзкие глаза, черные, как антрацит. С каждым новым обходом стражи он все меньше смеется и все более голодно смотрит на Тауриэль. А Тауриэль смотрит в ответ. 

Камеры вырублены прямо в скале, часовые шутят, что гномам здесь должно быть уютно. Она обводит взглядом остальные темницы. Из-за каждой дверцы на нее пялятся гномы. Такие одинаково низенькие и при этом все разные. Толстые, тощие, жилистые, широкие, рыжие, черные, есть даже один совсем седой, беленький, как одуванчик. Круглоголовые, круглоухие, с большими носами и крепкими мозолистыми ладонями, заскорузлыми от оружия и кузнечных инструментов. Гномы молчат, и их молчание — вопросительное и встревоженное. 

"Как они не видят, что оба племянника их прославленного вождя, как и сам вождь, лишь на половину похожи на них самих, причем на худшую половину? — думает Тауриэль, присаживаясь на каменную скамейку для стражи, рассматривая молодого черноволосого гнома, слишком высокого по меркам его семьи, как и его брат, как и их дядя по матери. — Почему упорно отрицают их родство с эльфами? Десять поколений вождей, царствующих в Эреборе, на самом деле несут в себе кровь Тиммейн, потерянной ветви квенди, Тиммейн, обладавшей даром перевоплощения. Бежавшая в Черные Дни в горы Тиммейн спустилась в глубокие темные пещеры, и там повстречала детей Ауле. И так и осталась с ними — привлеченная крепостью их рук, их надежностью, теплом огня, горящего в их кузнях и великой тайной силой, которую дает только земля. Высокая статная Тиммейн перевоплотилась в крупную гномку с серебряными волосами, крепкими руками и могучими грудями, вскормившими не одно поколение юных гномов. И вместе с грудным молоком она передала им способность испытывать Предназначение, распознавать имя души своей второй половины, умножая и сохраняя наследство эльфийского рода, то, что от века могли испытывать только Перворожденные… Но я не хочу! Не хочу!"

— Не хочу, — говорит она вслух, глядя в глаза полу-гному, имя которого страшится произнести вслух. И он, уже приободрившийся и начавший что-то бойко рассказывать про низкую красную луну у Дунланда, осекается и смотрит на нее, как обиженный ребенок.   
— Пожалуйста, пойми меня правильно, — она поднимается со скамьи, смотрит на него сверху вниз — каким бы высоким он ни был, а ей, чистокровной квенди, едва достает головой до груди. — Вы — пленники моего короля, я всего лишь начальник его стражи. Вас отпустят, как только ваш вождь признается, зачем он вернулся сюда, в эти земли, но мне незачем знать о тебе слишком много.

Молодой гном поднимает руки, обхватывает прутья решетки. Тауриэль смотрит на его широкие сильные ладони, на пальцы, все в царапинах и в точках въевшейся грязи, на руки воина, привычные что к молоту, что к боевому топору, на запястья, поросшие черным волосом, и думает, что совсем неумело лжет. Ей хотелось бы узнать, что еще он умеет делать этими сильными ловкими руками.

— А мне кажется, что ты лжешь, — говорит он к ее изумлению, и Тауриэль бросает в жар — на мгновение ей кажется, что она произнесла свои мысли вслух. Между ними в который уже раз повисает молчание. 

— Ты уже кое-что знаешь обо мне, командир городской стражи, — прибавляет гном еле слышно, и она видит на его лице невыносимую смесь горечи и надежды. — Я почувствовал это сразу, как встретился с тобой взглядом. Ты же произносишь его про себя? Мое "имя души"?..   
— Командир Тауриэль! — часовой окликает ее со скальной площадки. — Владыка желает видеть Дубощита. Прикажете собрать стражу?  
— Приказываю, — говорит она с облегчением. — Я сама пойду с вами.

Уже у самой лестницы Тауриэль не может удержаться, чтоб не оглянуться. Гном по-прежнему стоит у решетки, подбрасывая в ладони драгоценный зеленый кругляш малахитовой брошки, и глаза у него сощурены, как у дикого кота. 

— Видишь? — говорит она. — Мое имя — Тауриэль, а твое — Кили, что означает "клин". А других тайных имен мне не ведомо.

***

"Встречаются взгляды — встречаются души".

Поднимаясь мимо струящихся вдоль дворцовых стен водопадов, Тауриэль крутит в голове знакомую всем с раннего возраста поговорку, повторяет про себя раз за разом, пока понимание не начинает горчить на языке привкусом несбывшихся надежд, точно перезрелая ягода.

Почему это приключилось с ней? Кто ее проклял? Она не знает. 

Просто в разгар охоты на пауков — отклонилась в сторону, чтоб не плеснуло в лицо вонючей паучьей кровью, и обернулась, разгоряченная, проверить, как там бултыхается в листьях Черного Леса беспомощный чернявый гном. Глянула сверху вниз…

И что-то произошло. 

Будто бы обожгло невидимой вспышкой, встряхнуло, вывернуло наизнанку. Тауриэль до сих пор это чувствует: горячую сильную волну, идущую из груди, отдающуюся судорогой в подушечках пальцев. Покалывание в коже головы, жар в кончиках ушей. Невидимую теплую руку, будто стиснувшую низ живота. И сердцебиение, и сухость во рту, и слабость, и гулкую пустоту в голове, в которой кто-то, ей незнакомый, все время нашептывает одно и то же имя.

Тауриэль до сих пор помнит, как растерянно и потрясенно таращился на нее в ответ растрепанный гном, а она так и стояла, держа в вытянутой руке направленный на него клинок, и ей хотелось плакать, потому что еще даже не все понимая, она уже чувствовала: это то самое, и знала, что и он знает.

Проходят часы, дни, а он не ослабевает, этот странный пожар внутри ее тела и ее души, наоборот — становится все мучительнее и все слаще представляется путь избавления.

Она за тем и ходила к владыке, узнать: верно ли, что Предназначенным велено прожить всю рядом всю жизнь, до самой смерти, или можно как-то… решить этот вопрос проще? 

И ушла, потрясенная и расстроенная, по двум причинам: от того, что владыка открыл, что целью Предназначения между мужчиной и женщиной квенди всегда являются дети, самые лучшие дети их рода, ну и от того, что король отнесся к ее беде с чем-то вроде… прохладного пренебрежения?  
Стоя с копьем в руке на ступенях, ведущих к королевскому трону, Тауриэль наблюдает за разговором владыки и Дубощита, притворяясь, что бдит за коварным гномом, на деле же — пытаясь совладать с предающим ее телом, с растекающимися внутри волнами жара. Наверное, потому, когда Трандуил наклоняется вниз, к самому лицу буравящего его злыми глазами Торина Дубощита, и почти шипит что-то, чего простым эльфийкам знать не только не нужно, но и опасно, она чувствует это первой.

— Владыка! — и младший страж косится с удивлением, когда она делает шаг вперед. И даже осмеливается взять ее за руку — все хорошо, командир, не мешай там, видишь же, Дубощит безоружен, а король лесных эльфов на то и король, что стоит в бою десяти таких гномов…

Поэтому он пропускает то, что видит она: как Трандуил, великий король, отшатывается, словно от укуса змеи, а Дубощит, покачнувшийся, но устоявший на ногах, вынимает руки из карманов кафтана, облепленного паутиной… И на его лице расцветает ответная злая улыбка.

***

— Красавица!

Крупный носатый гном, весь белый, как одуванчик, поглядывает хитренько через решетку, крутит в пальцах пуговицу на кафтане. Манит Тауриэль толстым пальцем. 

Тауриэль против воли смеется.

— А говорили, что гномы считают красивыми только тех женщин, у кого борода достает до груди. 

— Это верно, — сокрушенно опускает глаза хитрец. — Но, учитывая изменившиеся обстоятельства… Надобно проявить гибкость!

Тауриэль садится на корточки рядом с дверцей, улыбается льстецу.

— Скажи мне, — гном подбирается ближе, и в круглых блестящих глазах-бусинках она видит тщательно скрытое беспокойство. — Что там случилось? Куда ваш король подевал нашего?

Тауриэль вздыхает.

— Запрещено обсуждать поступки владыки. 

— И это верно, — вздыхает гном. Чешет лысину в обрамлении седого пуха. Тауриэль не может оценить его выдержку: он по-настоящему напуган и обеспокоен, но ведет себя молодцом.

— Владыка предложил Дубощиту помощь в вашем путешествии. А он… грубо отказался. И теперь его заперли на самом нижнем уровне королевской тюрьмы. Не беспокойся, он жив и в полном здравии.   
— Вот беда, — вздыхает пожилой гном. Смотрит на Тауриэль пронзительным мудрым взглядом. — Бедовая головушка. Это все? Или там еще что-то произошло?  
— Я не знаю, — она вытирает покрытый крупными каплями пота лоб, смотрит на свою ладонь. Ей совсем плохо. — Я не уверена. Может, и произошло.   
— Между лесным королем и Торином? Что-то, похожее на огненную вспышку между ними двумя? — гном уже не улыбается, говорит едва слышно. — Я прав? И что сделал Торин?  
— Послал владыку на… — кхуздул застревает у Тауриэль в глотке, царапает острыми краями язык.  
— На ишкакхеайдургнуль, — теперь и старый гном вытирает вспотевший лоб. Смотрит на Тауриэль из-под руки без прежней симпатии.  
— Вот она - настоящая беда. Теперь мы сгнием в ваших темницах. Король Трандуил не отпустит нас до самой смерти.

***

Как ни странно, первым срывается другой молодой гном, старший наследник Эребора после Торина Дубощита. 

— Долго ли ты еще будешь его мучить, эльфийка? — говорит он, сверкая глазами на Тауриэль, сжимает в линию губы под пышными пшеничными усами. 

Тауриэль, проходившая мимо его камеры, сбивается с шага. 

Взгляд гнома по прозвищу Фили, или "напильник", нашпигован неприязнью к ней, как и его одежда прежде — спрятанным в ней оружием. 

— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, — он приближает лицо к решетке. — Ты ходишь тут мимо него каждый день, заигрываешь, водишь бедрами… А он с каждым днем все сильней по тебе сохнет!  
— Фили! — доносится из крайней камеры возмущенный рык.   
— Все не так, — она торопливо оглядывается, но часовые исчезли, словно по волшебству, да и другие гномы тоже отодвигаются вглубь своих камер. — Я совсем не…  
— Погляди! — Фили быстро просовывает руку через решетку, Тауриэль отклоняется, но он не пытается ни схватить ключи, ни ударить ее, только вытягивает обвиняющий перст. — Он сидит там, совсем зеленый, ждет часа, когда раздастся стук твоих каблуков, не ест, ни пьет, не спит… Отстань от него со своим колдовством, эльфийка. Не ходи здесь, не делай вид, что тебе что-то известно… Что-то такое, что положено знать только гномам! Самым близким из гномов!  
— Фили!  
— Что тебе до того, что я знаю? — прищуривается Тауриэль. Приглушает голос, наклоняется ближе. — Что тебе до нас с ним? Я хожу мимо этих темниц потому, что я капитан королевской стражи, охранять пленников — моя задача. Тебе ли не понимать этого, ведь однажды ты сам, вслед за Торином Дубощитом, станешь королем. И поймешь, что каждого есть свой долг, мой — стеречь пленников, ваш… согласиться на условия владыки Трандуила и спасти Торина. Все остальное касается только его и меня.

Она выпрямляется, смотрит в его светло-зеленые глаза: 

— Или ты что-нибудь слышал о Предназначении?  
— Предназначение — эльфийская муть, — хмуро говорит Фили, скрещивая руки на груди. — Нас оно не касается. Кили просто… нравятся безбородые. Потому что мы — гномы! И мой брат — гном!   
— Гномы, которые отчего-то кроме своих прозвищ носят тайные эльфийские имена, — еле слышно говорит Тауриэль. — "Имена души". Так вы их называете?

И видит по его лицу, что удар попал в цель.

***

Камеры братьев разделяет десять шагов. 

Тауриэль проходит их с бьющимся сердцем, встает напротив решетки.

Он правда нехорошо выглядит — похудевший, со сбившимися в сосульки волосами, прилипшими к влажному лбу. Должно быть, его тоже попеременно кидает то в жар, то в дрожь. Но, глядя на Тауриэль, он все еще улыбается.

— Вчера я сказал брату, что, когда мы сбежим, то выкрадем тебя с собой, — говорит он, подбрасывая в руке все ту же зеленую цацку. — Мы сошьем палатку из паутины гигантских пауков и будем совершать набеги в пещеры троллей. Ты будешь охранять нас от варгов и тайно доить кобылиц Беорна, а я буду собирать мухоморы и жарить их к пиву. Правда же, здорово придумал? А еще мы можем гулять при свете звезд и заниматься другой такой ерундой, если ты захочешь, — поспешно прибавляет он, глядя, как вытягивается лицо Тауриэль.

— Украсть меня? Ты хочешь украсть меня? — уточняет она после небольшой паузы.   
— Глупо, я знаю, — он принимается ковырять носком сапога пол. — Но мне что-то подсказывает, что сама ты со мной никуда не пойдешь.   
— Из темниц короля не сбегают, — зачем-то утверждает она очевидное.  
— Но мы убежим, — твердо говорит он, и улыбается так безмятежно, что она думает — он и правда в это верит. Как и в то, что она предназначена ему.  
— Мне показалось, твой брат не очень-то расположен общаться со мной, — не удерживается она от колкости.  
— Это потому, что он самую малость чувствует то же, что чувствую я, — с искренностью ребенка поясняет он. И добавляет, как само собой разумеющееся: — Потому однажды во время ссоры у нас с ним случилось что-то вроде маленького… — он крутит в воздухе ладонью. Смотрит на Тауриэль просительно.

— Что-то вроде Предназначения? — говорит она, и, произнесенное вслух, это слово будто окатывает ее дождем.   
— Точно.  
— И ты… Знаешь его "имя души"?  
— Как и он — мое, — бесхитростно объясняет Кили. И улыбается, смущенно, лукаво и с горечью:  
— Но тогда нам с ним не было плохо и больно. 

Тауриэль чувствует, как горят щеки, и думает, что совсем не хотела знать о том, как еще извратила Предназначение кровь этих окаянных гномов.   
— Это не правильно, — говорит она, тщательно подбирая слова. — Целью Предназначения всегда являются дети…  
— А я думаю, что цель Предназначения — найти того, кто тебе дороже всего, — говорит гном Кили. — Кто подходит тебе, как ключ к замку. 

Он ярко вспыхивает, смотрит на Тауриэль сквозь решетку. 

— Я совсем не знаю тебя, — говорит она наконец. — А ты — меня.

Он наваливается на прутья.

— Так давай узнаем побольше, — шепчет он еле слышно. — Произнеси мое имя вслух, Тауриэль. И тогда ты узнаешь обо мне все — а я о тебе.  
— Вряд ли это хорошая мысль, — говорит за ее спиной Леголас. 

Тауриэль оборачивается и видит, как он стоит — высокий, стройный, широкоплечий — и сверлит ее пронзительно-голубыми глазами.

Плохо.

Раньше она ни за что бы не дала никому застать себя врасплох.

— Тебе нет нужды рассказывать гному, как приятно гулять под светом звезд, потому что он никогда не выйдет из этой темницы, — безжалостно говорит он. — Король приказал держать их здесь, пока не рассыпятся в прах решетки, а это не случится до самой их смерти.

***

"До смерти".

Тауриэль вытягивается на кушетке, трет лицо, тихо стонет.

Ей с этим не справиться. Предназначение будет жечь ее день за днем, высушит и состарит до срока, и свой долгий век она проведет хрупкой и ломкой, как мертвое дерево. Она будет каждый день проходить мимо решетки, смотреть в преждевременно потускневшие черные глаза, и каждое случайно оброненное слово будет мучить их обоих, как самая изощренная орочья пытка. А где-то значительно выше темниц, в роскошных древесных покоях, на троне, увенчанном короной из лосиных рогов, будет мрачнеть и чахнуть лесной король — в своем безграничном терпении сравнимый лишь с безграничным упрямством короля гномов, томящегося в самой нижней темнице. Предназначение — величайшее благо народа квенди, оно же — его исконное проклятье. Почему все они обречены на несчастье?..

Тауриэль расстегивает широкий ремень на талии, расшнуровывает завязки штанов. Смачивает палец слюной, прикасается к себе, сначала легко, потом все нетерпеливей и жестче. Она закрывает глаза, и все остальные ее чувства немедленно обостряются, а то, чего она не ощущает, она может додумать. Тауриэль трогает себя между ног, гладит и трет, а представляет иное — другое лицо рядом со своим, смешливые добрые глаза, теплый влажный рот и щекочущую поросль над верхней губой, и чужие руки, ласковые и жесткие одновременно, обращающиеся с ней так, словно она — драгоценный камень, требующий шлифовки. Руки вкрадчивые и настойчивые, плечи — твердые и широкие, ух, она бы гладила и целовала эти плечи, и кусала бы, так, как кусает сейчас свои губы, она бы закидывала пятки ему за спину, скрещивала ноги у него за поясницей, и плевать, что он ниже ростом, они приноровились бы, разобрались. Тауриэль нажимает двумя пальцами там, внизу, жмурится и представляет — а вот так упиралась бы в нее его мужескость, у него наверняка очень большой, бестолковые девы из свиты владыки сплетничают, что у гномов всегда больше… Тауриэль входит в себя, мокрую, скользкую, сразу несколькими пальцами, двигает ими резко и ритмично, точно вонзая кинжал, и после нескольких мучительных движений заканчивает эту пытку, вцепившись второй рукой в расстеленный на кушетке мех и чувствуя, как трясутся разведенные колени. Сладкая судорога прокатывает по ногам до самых кончиков пальцев, под мокрыми ресницами тает близкий образ, а на губах дрожит, готовое сорваться, чужое имя. 

Когда она открывает глаза, мокрая, распластанная, тяжело дышащая, то остро ощущает, что мир изменился — там, где она только что находилась не одна, в жаркой пещере под самыми корнями гор, было душно, тесно и темно, а здесь светло, и ветер колышет занавеси, а в проеме двери стоит владыка Трандуил и смотрит на нее с нечитаемым выражением лица. Тауриэль утирает с век слезы, приподнимается на локте, и тут же бессильно падает обратно — ее снова накрывает мучительной тягой, и рой голосов в голове повторяет все то же имя.

Трандуил опускается рядом с ней на кушетку и кладет на ее горячую голову прохладную, снимающую боль и жар руку. Тауриэль разу становится легче. Ненадолго — потому что она видит в лице владыки неоспоримые признаки истощения. И с изумлением отмечает, что взгляд, с которым Трандуил смотрит на нее, стал гораздо более живым.

— Леголас собирался вызвать твоего гнома на состязание руки, головы и сердца, — спокойно говорит он. — Чтобы посмотреть, в скольких состязаниях из трех он проиграет. Я отказал. Ни к чему, чтобы от наших слабостей страдали дети нашего рода.

Тауриэль, свернувшись на кушетке калачиком, положив голову на бедро владыки, пытается кивнуть.

— Противиться Предназначению — довольно мучительное занятие, — говорит Трандуил после короткой заминки. — Гораздо проще пойти по одному из двух путей.  
— Двух? — Тауриэль приподнимает голову, озадаченно замирает.  
— Один ты прекрасно знаешь, он будет нелепым и довольно приятным, но свершить его нелегко, если один из Предназначенных против… А второй путь — окончательный.  
— Второй — это…  
— Смерть. Как известно, со смертью одного Предназначенного второй освобождается.  
— Нет, — шепчет Тауриэль. — Владыка, нет!

И слышит над собой горький смешок:

— Не тревожься, дитя. Если грань, которую мы не должны переступать, чтобы не скатиться во тьму. Пока эти… гномы в моей темнице, я ни одного не трону. Мы — квенди, и мы терпеливы. И мы будем ждать.

Караульный вбегает почти в тот же миг, когда Тауриэль, успокоившись, снова пристраивает голову владыке на бедро.

— Командир Тауриэль, пленники исчезли! — кричит он, и этот крик знаменует начало конца. — Камеры открыты! Ни одного гнома нет!

***

Тауриэль идет лесными тропами, и ей кажется, что даже здесь, среди черных деревьев, в душной мрачной чаще, она чувствует себя лучше, чем во дворце владыки, насквозь пропитанном тоской и сожалением.

Она идет быстро, и сухие ветки не хрустят под ее ногами, а паутина не шевелится, когда она скользит мимо.

Тауриэль несет с собой лук, несет два клинка — и целый мешок жалящих острых слов, заготовленных для одного беспечного полу-гнома.

"Ты же собирался выкрасть меня, — думает она с нарастающим гневом. — Ты же так и не договорил про красную луну над перевалом у Дунланда. Ты же даже не знаешь, твое ли имя я шепчу по ночам! Ты ведь даже ни разу не спросил, почему нам, потомкам тэлери, не нужны больше тайные имена, ограждающие сокровенные глубины души!"

Тауриэль идет — и не знает, что найдет его почти при смерти, отравленного моргульской стрелой и Предназначением. Не знает, что будет сражаться за него, исцелять его в чужом разваленном доме, и из глаз смешливого "эльфьего гнома" Кили будут литься смешанные с гноем и сукровицей слезы, когда он будет касаться ее руки кончиками пальцев, а из-под головы будут сыпаться дурацкие сухие орехи. Не знает, что почти назовет жгущее изнутри "имя души", и ее остановит лишь легкое движение его пальцев — не дело это, сплетаться в сладкий клубок в чужом доме, когда из-под стола смотрят испуганные человечьи дети, у дверей маячит Фили, а над городом кружится, осыпая соломенные крыши ворохом искр, великий дракон.

Тауриэль не знает, что произнесет это имя в горах — в холодном сыром воздухе оно будет липнуть к ее губам, как примерзшая льдинка, а вокруг будет тишина, снег и кровь, и трупы, много трупов порубленных орков, и Кили будет ей улыбаться окровавленным ртом — в последний раз, с последним сокращением разорванной сердечной мышцы. И что-то шептать, и она прошепчет его имя в ответ — хрупкое и прозрачное, оно прощально прозвенит над угасающей жизнью. И в этом имени будет весь Кили, и Тауриэль будет знать о нем все — темноту пещеры, где он родился, вкус эля, который он любил, вес стали в его ладони, увидит его глазами низкую красную луну над Дунландом и саму себя — ярко-рыжий отсвет между черными деревьями Лихолесья, почувствует всю его жажду жизни, надежду, страхи, печали и чаяния… Узнает имена души всех прежних вождей Эребора — как и имена всех своих не рожденных от него детей.

Там, на крошечной каменной площадке, ее и найдет Трандуил, и по его полным прежней легкости движениям она догадается, что и Торин Дубощит мертв, а значит, владыку перестало мучить ненужное Предназначение. И, встретив испытующий взгляд короля, только помотает в ответ головой — пусть поздно, но она отдалась своему Предназначению, а значит, она будет стойкой. 

Тауриэль идет к озерному городу и не знает из этого ничего.

Она просто идет за Предназначением.


End file.
